Una luz al final del frío tunel
by MaYyYkS
Summary: One-shot Realizado para el intercambio navideño 2015 del grupo de Fb "Ladies Kou - Oficial". One-shot. UA. Una familia dividida por los sucesos de la vida, las obligaciones diarias, las prioridades como el trabajo, los estudios, la codicia. Una mujer que llega para apaciguar un alma descarrilada por el poder y unirlo nuevamente con sus hermanos y padres.


¡Feliz Navidad a todas y todos!

También deseo que este año que está entrando les traiga mucho éxito y buena fortuna :)

Este fic está elaborado para el intercambio de regalos de la página de Fb: Ladies Kou - Oficial, y es un regalo para mi querida Ana Bella (en : roanva), espero haber cumplido con tu regalo ;). Te mando muchos besos y espero que estas fiestas las hayas pasado en compañía de tus seres queridos y rodeada de mucho amor.

Pareja: Serena/Seiya

Rated: M

Trama: una familia dividida por los sucesos de la vida, las obligaciones diarias, las prioridades como el trabajo, los estudios, la codicia. Una mujer que llega para apaciguar un alma descarrilada por el poder y unirlo nuevamente con sus hermanos y padres. Una navidad distinta luego de 10 años en la casa Kou, el comienzo de un nuevo año lleno de ilusiones, promesas y el anuncio de la llegada de nuevos integrantes.

Dato adicional: Seiya es un tirano, dueño del 25% de la empresa familiar, enojado con su padre, hermanos y hermana, por cederle la dirección de la misma a Taiki. Serena llega para apaciguar esa dura alma, llena de rencor. Ella un alma solitaria y solidaria, que luego de crecer sin padres, trata de salir adelante sonriéndole al mundo.

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de mi autoría y fue realizada sin fines de lucro.

 **Una luz al final del frío túnel**

Frío.

Tal vez como la ausencia de calor que desprende mi corazón.

Hoy comienza el invierno y eso me genera una inquietud, debido a que no tolero tanto bullicio, pero adoro el clima, ese clima que congela hasta la médula de los huesos.

Que te hace entrar en una melancolía llena de sombras del pasado que no se deben recordar.

Así lo siento.

Y así me gusta.

-Amor, por qué no vienes a la cama, aún estoy muy mojada, o ¿me vas a dejar caliente?.

-Michiru ya sabes que tengo que estar hoy en la empresa, ya te lo había dicho. No entiendo por qué al imbécil de mi padre le urge verme.

-Vamos amor, no le molestará al viejo que llegues un poco tarde, mira lo caliente que están mis piernas. Ven, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

-Entiende, alguno de los dos debe de trabajar. Tus joyas, vestidos y los viajes con la marimacha de tu amiga no se pagan solos.

-Escúchame bien, si te vas Seiya, ¡juro que le marco a Haruka!.

-Pues entonces amor márcale, por qué yo ya te cogí un rato y estoy muy ocupado. Si no puede venir, para eso tienes dedos amor.

Esa mujer me desespera tanto, podría estrangularla en este momento.

Siempre es lo mismo, si no cumplo sus caprichos de ninfómana va y se desquita con su amiga.

Hace ya un par de años que por cumplir sus caprichos perdí una semana entera de mi vida.

Sino fuera por esas piernas y por qué se mueve tan bien en la cama ya la habría dejado.

Me gusta tanto.

Ella es uno de los tantos gustos que me doy. Un gusto que me sale bastante caro, aunque no sé sí repercute más en mi bolsillo o en mi cordura.

-Señor a ¿donde lo llevo?.

-Vamos a la empresa Rubeus, tengo reunión con mi padre y voy demorado, así que trata de alejarte del tráfico.

-Claro señor, estaremos allá muy pronto.

Esa construcción de gran tamaño es lo que me mantiene en este mundo.

El legado familiar que ha permanecido durante tres generaciones en el poder de la dinastía Kou.

La empresa.

La empresa es un lugar que conozco mejor que la palma de mi mano. De niño jugué entre estas paredes gruesas y frías, soñé con tantas posibilidades de vida entre los muebles de cada oficina, dormí sobre escritorios esperando futuros que no llegaron.

Aquí he conocido a grandes personas, de las cuales aprendí mucho y admire de más. Aún que también he conocido a personas nefastas, que han tratado de destruir lo que soy, que han puesto piedras en mi camino. Sin embargo, de ellos es de lo que más he aprendido.

Mi padre entra en ese último grupo.

Él, un hombre admirado por todo el mundo, benefactor de numerosas instituciones sociales, modelo a seguir de cualquier empresario.

Un hombre de 70 años, alto, fuerte como un roble, que se casó cuando el imperio familiar ya estaba consolidado.

Mi padre, el hombre más cruel y frío, que me hizo a su imagen y semejanza.

Me ha lastimado como ninguna otra persona en el mundo lo ha hecho, me ha enseñado tanto cada vez que destruye mi humanidad. Me ha hecho ser el hombre que soy.

Me ha hecho entender que en una familia es más importante el odio que el amor.

-¡Vaya!, hasta que te dignas a llegar, ya habíamos comenzado sin ti.

-Buen día Yaten. No sabía que estarían ustedes tres aquí.

-Creí que padre te lo había dicho, hoy discutiremos el rumbo que tomará la empresa. Es algo serio Seiya, así que por favor siéntate y prosigamos con la lectura de los cambios que se realizarán en los estatutos legales de propiedad.

-¡Vaya! Así que es eso para lo que me querías padre, ¿para ver cómo Taiki influye de forma legal aquí?, no se conformó con quedarse con tu casa.

-Seiya no se trata de eso, estamos aquí por qué padre quiere dictaminar la herencia, y creo que es buen momento. Los cambios que se avecinan en el mercado inciden en que es necesario una trascendencia. Yo como hermana mayor propongo que se dictamine todo conforme al organigrama.

-No Kakyuu, padre quiere que se dictamine por porcentajes en la propiedad de la empresa, ese es el marco jurídico que abordaré. Somos cuatro, que más buscarle que repartirla en un veinticinco por cierto para cada uno de nosotros.

-No estoy de acuerdo, sí Taiki es dueño de la mansión, que él tenga un menor porcentaje de la empresa.

-Calma hermanito, que tu no eres dueño de la mansión, pero el piso en el centro de la ciudad es tuyo.

-¡Basta! Siempre es lo mismo contigo Seiya, si lo que tanto te importa es el dinero, propongo que sea Taiki el que dirija la empresa, él es el menos avaricioso de la familia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir semejante tontería Yaten?

La mirada del viejo se posa sobre mi, como si quisiera matarme y enmendar su error de engendrarme.

Su tonta mirada me hace recordar mis fracasos... Y me hace perderme en los recuerdos de mi juventud, cuando creía que la vida era sencilla, cuando lo único que me importaba es que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mi.

-Sí así lo han decidido, y desean cederme la dirección... la tomo, no tengo inconveniente con ello.

El silencio se apodera de la sala de juntas.

Miro sigilosamente a todos, deseando que mi hermana Kakyuu proteste, con el afán de tener más poder.

Esperando a que Yaten, el más joven de mis hermanos, se de cuenta del error que ha cometido al mencionar la idea de que Taiki puede hacerse cargo de la dirección.

O que mi padre termine acabando con esta mentira en uno de sus arranques de furia.

Pero todos se inmutan.

Como detesto a esas tres víboras.

Necesito alejarme lo antes posible de este lugar.

Estoy demasiado asqueado de esta familia.

-Si esa es la decisión que han tomado, que así sea.

¿Vale la pena seguir en este mundo lleno de apariencias y luchas de poder?

La relación con mis hermanos pende de un hilo.

Y parece que ellos no piensan hacer nada, más que esperar a que yo tome unas tijeras y la corte de un solo tajo.

Aún que antes no fue así.

Kakyuu era mi adoración, la trataba como a mi reina, ella nos protegía, nos amaba.

Mientras que Taiki, Yaten y yo éramos inseparables, teniendo aventuras siempre juntos, pensando en futuros que nos unieran más, pensando en momentos que pudiéramos compartir juntos... Hubiera dado la vida por cualquiera de ellos tres.

Pero me di cuenta que no valen ni un puto centavo.

-Rubeus pon en marcha la limusina, llévame al centro de la cuidad, necesito relajarme.

-En seguida señor.

-Necesito quitarme este sabor amargo con algo.

La ciudad es algo que me anima, me llena de energía.

Imagino que es una bolsa llena de dulces, a la espera de que pueda tomar alguno, solo por el gusto y antojo de tomarlo.

Solo que no sé cuál es mi antojo el día de hoy.

Estoy indeciso entre una pelirroja, esos dulces me calman rápido muy a menudo. Creo que es por qué saben besar muy bien.

Aunque hace mucho que no pruebo una morena, esos dulces me parecen misteriosos, atraen toda mi atención y me hacen olvidar de los problemas con facilidad.

¡Oh! Mira ese par de piernas que han traído las estrellas.

-Rubeus détente, voy a bajar, estaciónate cerca.

Creo que será fácil.

Parece que se está aburriendo de platicar con esa rubia escandalosa.

Sonrisa... Lista.

-Hola guapas ¿cómo están?.

-Entonces te decía Rei que el tonto de Andrew mi miró y no entendí a que se refería.

-Eh... ¿Nos estás hablando a nosotras?

-Claro, estaba caminando y vi dos Ángeles, así que decidí acercarme a ustedes para comprobar que son reales.

-¡Ah! ¡Es lo que decía Andrew! ¡Nos quiere asaltar! Es el nuevo modus operandi de los asaltantes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡No! Es enserio, soy el gran Seiya Kou, mucho gusto.

-Rei no te rías, ¡es en serio!, por eso las jovencitas como nosotras estamos en peligro las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Espera... Yo solo quiero platicar con ustedes.

-Claro que no señor, ¡váyase! ¡No nos mate!.

Esta niña escandalosa me está hartando.

Estoy a nada de tomar su cuello, estrangularla o cortarle la yugular.

Nunca me había encontrado con una mujer así, tan difícil y escandalosa.

Por eso no me gustan las rubias, las detesto.

-Tranquila Usagi, el pobre hombre solo quería saludarnos. Ve su sonrisa.

-Así es diosa del fuego, solo me he atrevido a saludarlas por qué he quedado encantado con tu presencia y esa mirada tan perfecta que adorna tu hermoso rostro.

-¡¿Sonrisa Rei?! Tiene aspecto de maleante, ve su mirada... está lleno de odio.

Si no la logro hacer callar va a espantarme este nuevo trofeo.

-Oye Bombón, apuesto a que si sales conmigo comprobarás que no soy tan malo como crees, y...

-¡Claro que no mañoso!

La morena comenzó a reírse, parece ser que he dicho lo que ella esperaba.

Sus torpes murmullos me hicieron reaccionar al escuchar: "Mi amiga no ha tenido una cita desde hace mucho tiempo, así que por qué no salen, hoy tengo fiesta en mi casa".

Pensar en la oportunidad que esto me puede ocasionar: distraerme y cazar. De mejor forma no pudo haber ocurrido.

Aún que tendré que deshacerme del defecto femenino gritón que será mi cita, pero imagino que con un par de copas la podre alejar de mi lado.

La verdad es que una muchacha así no me excita.

Siempre las he preferido más agraciadas, más banales, más inteligentes... menos alegres y ruidosas… Esas cogen de lujo.

Las mujeres se alejan entre gritos y forcejeos, no sin antes haberme dado una nota con una dirección escrita en uno de sus reversos.

Imagino que estoy haciendo una locura.

Todo lo que sea, con tal de salir de esta maldita realidad.

La noche comenzó a caer entre culpas, odios y remordimientos.

Deseando que la música que escucho calme mi alma, o por lo menos la distraiga de estos sentimientos.

Deseando que el cigarrillo que fumo limpie mi cuerpo o me haga morir más rápido.

Me ha costado tanto trabajo dejar de pensar en el maldito de Taiki, él está quedándose con lo que es mío... Con mi posición empresarial, con mi dinero... Con mi poder.

Imaginar que ese maldito tiene a su merced al idiota de Yaten y a la puta de mi hermana. Recordar que mi padre los apoya.

¡Maldita sea!. Eso no es justo.

Yo puedo hacer las mismas cosas que Taiki. ¡Por dios! Soy mejor que él.

Tengo que salir de entre estas paredes, siento que me sofoco.

Llamaré a Michiru, ella calmará mi conciencia entre sus piernas por esta noche.

-Maldita sea, contest...Hola princesa marina, ¿cómo estás?.

-¡Vaya!, El gran Seiya Kou, ¿para qué me hablas por teléfono?.

-No te enojes Michiru, sabes que tenía que ver a mi padre, pero estoy pensando en ti, vamos a cenar, ¿qué dices?.

-Amor para que me quieres si tienes manos, ¿no?, mastúrbate o búscate a otra para coger, yo ya no seré tu juguete, ¡Me escuchaste!.

-Recuerda esas palabras Michiru, por que te juro que regresaras arrastrándote y ese día hare que te las tragues.

Maldita bruja.

Ahora, ¿a quién llamo?... Cierto, las mujeres de la plaza… la cita y la fiesta… creo que hoy será una buena noche.

La casa de la mujer ha sido fácil de encontrar, en especial con tantos automóviles fuera de la casa.

Mientras toco el timbre espero que la morena salga a recibirme, no perderé ni un minuto para comenzar mi cacería.

Pero… Lo primero que mis pupilas observan es a la rubia con un perfecto vestido que se ciñe a su figura. Una sonrisa amplia adorna a la mujer. Algo que me ha dejado atónito, hace mucho que no veo que alguien me sonría de esa manera. Imagino que la joven aún no ha experimentado en la vida, si no, sabría que lo único que busco en las mujeres es cogérmelas.

Su cara se llena de ilusión al vislumbrarme, algo que adoraría poder destruir.

-Buena noche bombón, ¿creíste que no vendría?.

-Sabía que ibas a venir, pero pasa, la fiesta ya comenzó.

-¿Y tu amiga?, no la veo.

-Esta al fondo con su novio, ¿quieres irla a saludar?.

-¡Vaya!... déjalo así, y tú bombón, ¿tienes novio?.

-No, hace mucho que termine con Diamante.

Como todas las mujeres, cada vez que hablan de su ex novio su mirada denota melancolía, pero extrañamente el resplandor de esta jovencita se siente firme.

-Veo que no te importaba, ni siquiera se siente que lo extrañes.

-¡Oh!, claro que lo extraño, lo ame mucho, como nadie más a amado a una persona, pero desde hace mucho tiempo he aprendido a vivir dejando ir a las personas que amo, por que así son más felices.

-¡Eso es tonto!, como vas a dejar ir a alguien que amas, esperando a que sea feliz lejos de ti. Eso es absurdo bombón.

-¡Claro que no!, hay que aprender a dejar ir a la gente y cerrar círculos, si no los cerramos se vuelven una carga muy pesada, y nuestras almas no soportan tanto peso.

-Dices cosas muy extrañas bombón, pero lo más probable es que tengas razón.

La joven sonríe como tonta, y sigue murmurando cosas del amor y de "cómo salir adelante en la vida".

Quisiera callarla, pero extrañamente me ha dejado idiotizado con esa extraña alegría que desprende su ser.

Mientras ella habla me pierdo en el color de sus ojos, azul cielo; en la forma de sus labios, rosáceos; y en el matiz dorado de su cabello, extrañamente ya no me es tan repulsivo.

-La verdad, necesitaba hablar con alguien, el día de hoy no ha sido fácil. Muchas veces siento que estoy cavando un agujero, en el cual me pierdo y no puedo salir. Me considero un hombre que lucha por lo que es suyo, y no descansa hasta obtenerlo. Pero estoy cansándome de ello.

-Debe ser muy difícil ser así, todo el tiempo dando apariencias.

-¿Apariencias?.

-Si, cuando nos saludaste se veía claramente que tratabas de ponerte una mascara y darnos la apariencia de ser un galán. Estoy segura que tú no eres así. No debemos vivir la vida con miedo de ser como somos en realidad. ¿Acaso no te gustaría sentirte como cuando eras niño?, cuando solo te importaba ser amado y divertirte.

-Debo de irme.

-Espera, no quería incomodarte.

-Descuida bombón, es solo que necesito poner en orden mis ideas.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, necesitas hablar con alguien, y aquí estoy. No te voy a dejar, esta noche es larga y podemos seguir hablando. No estas solo.

-No entiendes bombón, yo no soy como tu crees.

La joven, de un solo movimiento, coloca sus brazos a mi alrededor, sintiendo su cálido abrazo.

Recordando que hace mucho tiempo no me abrazaban así, estoy seguro que la ultima persona que lo hizo fue mi madre antes de morir.

En esa época había luz en mi camino y amor en cada ínstate de mis días.

Imaginar que desde hace diez años no se acercaba a mi este sentimiento.

-El amor es el que nos hace resistir el pesar de las amarguras, pero no es el amor a otros, si no, el amor a uno mismo. ¿Me entiendes?. Seiya tú eres un hombre tan maravilloso, que no tienes por que cargar con tanto peso del pasado.

-Tus palabras bombón me han hecho sentir tranquilo, no entiendo por que es así, o el efecto que tu tienes en mi alma.

-Ven, vamos a salir de aquí y caminemos entre las calles de la ciudad.

He estado con numerosas mujeres, pero ninguna me había sonreído de esa forma, ninguna había llenado su mirada de cariño al verme, ninguna había tomado mi mano al caminar.

Su voz aguda y gritona me hace concentrar toda mi atención en ella, escuchar cada una de sus palabras me hace sonreír.

Me hace admirarla cada historia que narra, como se enfrentó a vivir sin sus padres. Ella un alma dulce y solitaria, pensar que nuestras vidas no han sido tan distintas, pero que nuestras decisiones han sido las que nos han separado.

Ella, una mujer solidaria, tratando todo el tiempo de salir adelante, con esa sonrisa hipnotizarte abriéndose paso en el mundo.

Parece que la noche ha llegado a su fin, pero aun así no puedo dejar de intercambiar platicas con ella.

No puedo dejar de hacerla reír.

-Creo que debo irme Seiya, es tarde.

-Oye Bombón, te gustaría pasar el día de navidad conmigo, hace mucho que ese día no lo paso en compañía de alguien.

-¡Claro Seiya!, pero no me explico eso, si tu familia esta viva, ¿por qué no estas con ellos?, tal vez es una buena fecha para hacer las paces con ellos.

-No lo creo, ellos tienen una forma de ser muy peculiar, la cual no me interesa y por ello prefiero que se quede así nuestra relación. Paso por ti a las 8 de la noche, ¿esta bien?.

La dulce niña asienta con alegría, develándome misterios en sus azules. Deseando poder hacer míos cada parte de su cuerpo.

Deseando tatuar en toda su piel múltiples besos y mordidas mías, de esas que ni el tiempo, ni nadie, pueden borrar.

La noche comenzó a caer.

El olor a manzana con canela invadía todos los lugares de la ciudad.

Mi deseo por poder probar por primera vez los labios de esa joven, se hacia más latente en mis pensamientos.

Sin embargo la idea de cogérmela no era una prioridad. No puedo engañarme con decir que no la deseo, pero creo que no es lo que más deseo hacerle en este momento.

-¡Seiya llegaste!.

-Claro bombón, no te dejaría nunca esperándome.

-Ven pasa, te tengo una sorpresa, estábamos a punto de servir las bebidas.

-No sabía que ibas a estar acompañada.

-¡Seiya! Que gusto verte.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?.

-Tranquilo Seiya, te lo pido, me enteré que Rei es novia de Yaten y no podía dejar de invitarlos a pasar la Navidad con nosotros. Mira ella también es amiga mia, se llama Ami y es la novia de Taiki. ¿No es gracioso?.

Mi silencio comenzó a incomodar a los intrusos.

Pero mi garganta no podía emitir sonido alguno. El ver a mis hermanos me genero un "shock" muy fuerte.

Que niña tan insolente. Le dije que no los quería ver.

Pero… tal vez no es mala oportunidad para hacer las paces y tenerlos de aliados.

-Seiya no queríamos incomodarte, es solo que tu amiga quería que pasaras la Navidad rodeado de las personas que te aman.

-Así es hermano, y aun que no lo creas, nosotros te seguimos amando.

-Basta de esas cosas, vamos a cenar tranquilamente, no quisiera arruinar una celebración tan importante para Usagi.

Las mujeres sonreían y platicaban de su vida cotidiana, mientras de Taiki y Yaten intervenían de forma muy relajada en la conversación.

Pero eso no me podía sacar de mi transe.

No sabia como comportarme ante estos sucesos.

No me podía enojar con mi bombón.

Pero tampoco podía sentirme como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Pues caballeros y señoritas, hagamos un brindis, por todos nosotros, para que volvamos a reunirnos, para que estemos juntos por mucho tiempo más, por nuestra empresa, de la cual yo asumo el cargo de director, pero antes todo la palabra la tendremos los cuatro, por que somos hermanos.

-Yo quiero brindar y hacerles un anuncio, Rei y yo nos casaremos el próximo mes, debido a que pronto nacerá nuestro hijo.

Todos los invitados comienzan a regocijarse de alegría.

Abrazos y buenos deseos inundan la casa.

Nunca había visto a mis hermanos tan felices, tal vez nunca me había prestado para saber de ellos en estos últimos diez años.

No entiendo el por que, pero me siento muy feliz de compartir con ellos este instante de la vida.

-Antes de que termine este ambiente de felicidad, quiero hacer un brindis por dos cosas: primero agradecerles a todos que están aquí y desearles a ustedes mis queridos hermanos, que sean muy felices. Y después, quiero pedirle a mi bombón que sea mi novia, por que estoy seguro que esta celebración esta marcando el inicio de una etapa muy feliz en todas nuestras vidas, y que viviremos y compartiremos juntos.

 **¡Feliz Navidad!.**


End file.
